


Instinct

by honour632



Series: Sam Lives [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Chaol would die for Dorian, Character Death, F/M, Magic, Sam Lives, Sam doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour632/pseuds/honour632
Summary: Sam knew something was off, a dark coil spreading through his body making him stay in the shadows away from the house.No guards, no maids, no men or women being paid. Barely even a sound.This didn't make sense. Every day he cased the house, the house was constantly busy so why was it now quiet?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Sam Cortland
Series: Sam Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. I would like to make this one longer with a lot more so if you have ideas on how i can add on to this and keep some of the elements to the book, that would be fantastic. Also, please let me know if you like it in general.
> 
> Thank you and i hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you have any ideas on adding to this series, just let me know!

"I am Sam Cortland, and i will not be afraid."

Taking a deep breath, Sam steeled himself and went to step out of the shadows and approach the house when a dark feeling coiled through his gut, making his step falter.

Something seemed... odd.

Not knowing what was making him feel this way, Sam took a step back and assessed the house. That was when he noticed just how quiet it was.

Sure, it was night time, so that explained the lack of people on the street, but it was like the house was dead.

Sam never knew a time when the house wasn't bustling in some way, especially at night. Normally guards would be crawling, stopping people from doing anything like this, but it seemed like there wasn't a single person out. It was then that he also noticed the lack of a carriage for a likely client. Sam had seen a courtesan carriage here every night on patrol so where was it now?

No guards, no maids, no men or women paid to be there. No movement inside at all.

The dark coil raised throughout his entire body and a voice that sounded like his mothers said the words " _Trust your instincts. Be brave. Sometimes the bravest thing you can do is to back down when you know something is wrong."_

Those words had been spoken by his mother the day before she died, having known one of her clients was getting aggressive, and Sam had lived by them since. She had ignored her instincts that night to make money for him to have a better life and she had lost hers in the process. If he ignored them now, he knew it would end badly.

He had to take a step back, had to back down. Something felt wrong, so wrong that going inside would be the biggest mistake he knew he could make.

Instead, Sam turned around and got away as fast as he could. Going by the meet up points along the way to make sure Celaena wasn't out looking for him, Sam stayed vigilant all the way home.

When he walked in the door, Celaena turned to him in surprise mid way through putting her cloak on.

"Hey. I was coming to check the meet up points. You're already done? Faster than i thought." She said with a grin, but it was quickly wiped away by the look on his face.

"I didn't do it."

Celaena frowned, going up to him. "Why? What happened?"

"Something felt... wrong. There was nobody there. No maids, no guards or guests. Not even a carriage on the street for a lady of the night. Nothing." Sam recounted and Celaena's frown deepened, mixing with a look of worry.

"Is it just me, or does that sound-"

"Like a trap." Sam finished for her in agreement.

Neither spoke for a long moment, unsure of what to say, when Sam's eyes widened almost comically.

"What if they planned this from before we had the deal?" When he got a look, he grabbed her arms. "Isn't it weird that right when we need a lot more money to pay off Arobynn, we get a huge deal to take down the crime king and his second? I don't have a way to identify the person who made the deal, so what if it was all a set up from the start? Thinking about it, don't you think it's weird that the deal came right when we needed it?"

"Who would do this to us and why? Wait." She stopped and her look filled with disbelief. "You don't think Arobynn would do this, do you? Sam, he-"

"Celaena. Look at it properly. Since you got back, Arobynn made it clear that he was in love with you, breaking in here to tell you, making it clear how much he wanted you as his. He has always favoured you and given you the best deals. He is violent and petty so don't you think he would do something in retaliation for you picking me over him?" Sam asked.

"He did. He gave all of my money to that whore." Celaena snapped and Sam growled in frustration, gripping her arms harder.

"He did that before you paid him part of the money. He has yet to do anything since. How can you be so naïve to think that he isn't a monster who never allows anyone to get away? There is a reason he is the King of the Assassin's, Celaena. Just think about it."

"I am, but it doesn't make sense. He might be cruel and petty, but he wouldn't betray us like this." Celaena felt her anger begin to rise when Sam growled again and let go off her, stalking off towards the bedroom. She was right behind him.

"Stop looking at him with a filter over your eyes. Arobynn has been keeping work from us for months and then all of a sudden, the biggest deal we have ever had lands right in my lap? The more i think it through, the more I'm starting to see the truth. It was a set up from the start. Always." Sam threw his coat onto the bed and began stripping off his weapons as he talked. "Arobynn has always been possessive in a weird way over you. Why would he allow two of his best to leave without any consequence, especially after he made it clear he hated that you chose me over him? Ever since Ben died, he has given me a bad feeling and it's only getting worse."

"Don't you dare bring Ben into this." Celaena snapped and Sam threw his arms up, turning to face her.

"Why not? Everything about how he died is suspicious. You know that, i know that, we all know that. There was no reason that he ever should have been there that night. Gregori isn't one of the best, but he is fully competent enough to have managed that deal on his own. Ben never should have been there that night. Has it never occurred to you to think that maybe Arobynn had something to do with it? Ben was his second so Arobynn had to know why he decided to go with Gregori yet he acts as if he never had any idea." Sam yelled and Celaena felt something drop in her stomach.

She and Sam both knew that he was right.

"Why would he do anything to Ben? Ben was a good guy." Celaena tried.

"Yes and he was better then Arobynn in any way. There is no way that Arobynn would have been okay with the fact that we all, especially you, liked Ben over him. He has always needed to be the best no matter what. If he found a way to get rid of the person that was besting him and would probably soon take over from him, do you not think that he would do everything in his power to take that person down?" Sam asked her and Celaena's shoulders dropped, her eyes following and staring at the ground.

"Look, something about tonight is wrong. You and i both know that i never like to back down from a challenge. But the last time i had a gut feeling this strong, my mother was found dead the next morning. She told me to trust what my instincts were telling me, told me that sometimes backing out is braver then going in." Sam continued, his voice more gentle, and Celaena looked back up to him. "There is no way that tonight, after seeing for weeks that Jayne's house is never silent, that it would be so quiet i can hear a pin drop. Farran and Jayne always have guests. So why is there none tonight?"

Celaena had nothing to say to that. As she let the words Sam said roll over her, Celaena thought to all of the moments involving Arobynn since leaving the Guild. Not only had she left and paid out Sam's debts with hers, but she made it clear that she would always pick the younger over the older. She had seen the anger in Arobynn's eyes and been glad at the time, but now she felt worried.

Arobynn was the sort of person to betray people to get what he wants. She had seen it before and turned a blind eye because while he had been cold and mean to her, he had very clearly favoured her over the rest. But looking back now, all she could see were the flags.

Sam was right. About Ben and about the deal.

She felt her heart harden and her brain go into survival.

"If what you say is right, then we need to make a new plan before either of them find out that we know." She said and she knew Sam could feel her energy change when his back straightened.

"Celaena." He warned, but she held up her hand.

"Hear me out. We need the money from this job to get away from Arobynn and from this city. There is no way to get around that, no matter what way we look at it. So what we need to do is come up with a plan that none of them will be expecting. The reward is most definitely real, they wouldn't do this without it just in case it goes wrong for them." Celaena began to pace as she spoke her thoughts.

"Okay. Let's say that we do do this. If we haven't struck by morning, Arobynn and Farran will be heavily suspicious, so whatever we do needs to be done tonight." Sam explained.

The dark and twisted grin Celaena got a few moments later as she stopped in front of him made his heart race.

"That is exactly why we _won't_ strike tonight. We need them to be terrified and confused as to why the plan they knew we would make didn't happen so... here's what i think we should do. In the morning, we need to be seen by Farran in the streets looking like we're just going on a walk. Then, once he has spotted us, we pounce. The middle of the street may scare the citizens, but that's only a small price to pay. He won't expect to be attacked out in the open so if we both take him on, we can take Farran down the fastest. Him working with Arobynn on this makes it clear that he is more in charge then we might think. We will do whatever it takes to kill him, rip his head off if we must. It will send a clear message to Arobynn and everybody else that we aren't here to play. Then, we hunt down Jayne. He will still be at the house if we go early enough wondering why the deal didn't work the way he was told it would and we can take him down before he finds out about Farran." Celaena said and Sam sighed.

"It's a good plan, but how do we know that Jayne will be at the house? Or that it won't still be a trap?" Sam asked and Celaena cursed. It only took her a minute to think of something else.

"We make a deal that he won't be able to refuse. Pose as someone who has only great things to offer. When he comes to meet us, we kill him. He is greedy and won't hesitate to make a new deal that will get him money so offering a hefty sum will work." Celaena put it all out and Sam felt better.

This plan felt like it would work, despite how much more risky it was, but they knew it was the only option.

Deciding to go to bed and rest a few hours, they taking turns just in case someone came to the apartment, they went through all of the small details and set up what kind of deal they were going to lure Jayne with.

They were still making final plans when they walked arm in arm down the streets of Rifthold, their cloaks hiding all of their weapons and their masks in the pockets.

Dropping a parchment off at the crime lords house along the way with the deal written, having worn a mask to do so, the couple only had to walk for half an hour before a clearly agitated Farran spotted them from ahead. Seeing his look of absolute confused anger, Celaena grinned and rudely gestured with her finger, making a few older ladies passing by gasp in horror, before she and Sam began walking away.

She couldn't say she was surprised when she saw that the man was following them.

"Let's corner him." Sam muttered into her ear and nodding, Celaena split off down into an alleyway, knowing it would take her around to the one Sam planned to be at.

She was almost worried it didn't work, Farran having not followed her in, when Sam came around the corner with the older male behind him and she grinned when Farran froze.

From where they stood, nobody in the streets beyond could see them and she knew that out of anger, he had left the house without a guard or much protection of any kind.

No words were spoken as Celaena and Sam pulled out weapons and lunged into an attack except for Farran's cursing, using the sword and dagger he had to fend them off, but he soon knew he was overpowered.

Taking a hard kick to the back of the knee by Celaena, Farran dropped to his knees hard and had no time to react as she grabbed his hair, yanking it back and placing a knife to his throat.

"Wait." Sam told her and she looked up angry to see his calculated face. She decided to wait when Sam stood in front of Farran holding his sword to his chest over his heart.

"Tell us what deal you made with Arobynn." He demanded. Farran's response was to spit blood from a punch Sam had landed to his mouth at his feet and Celaena snarled.

"Answer him." She near screamed, holding the knife harder to his skin, and he swallowed.

Farran knew he had lost, but he believed he could maybe get out of it as long as he played the right cards.

"Okay. Just... Arobynn came to me and told me he wanted to get rid of Sam. He was mad that Celaena had chosen him instead and he knew we had a way to take him out if he came to attack." Sam frowned down at him.

"What is that?"

"Gloriella. It's a paralytic agent and was supposed to knock you out when you came into the house. Arobynn told me to do whatever i wanted to you as long as you ended up dead in his house by morning."

"What about Celaena? What's the plan for her?" Sam asked and Farran swallowed heavily.

"He wants to get her caught." He replied and as Sam frowned in confusion and looked to Celaena, Farran went on. "He wants to punish her for choosing Sam so... he wants her to be captured by the Kings guards and... and sent to Endovier."

Celaena and Sam's bodies both went cold.

"He knew that with Sam dead, Celaena would want revenge and so i would use the Gloriella to take her out only after she killed Ion. Then the guards would take her and send her away."

Sam and Celaena both took a long minute to think, but it was Sam who came to a decision first and he went over, gently taking Celaena's hands and removing them from Farran. Farran gasped in relief and dropped his hands to the ground, having barely breathed, only for Sam to slam the butt of his sword into his temple, knocking him out cold.

"What should we do?" Celaena whispered, for the first time being unsure of what needed to be done. Sam took her hands in his again and squeezed them.

"We cover his face up and drag him out of here. I have a sack we can use to cover his face so hopefully no one knows it's him and then we take him to Jayne. Jayne will be mad that Farran was willing to betray him just for some fun. We both know he has fun hurting people." Sam said and Celaena kicked hard into the crotch of the unconscious man, feeling satisfied at the grunt of pain.

"How do we take Jayne out?" She asked.

"We surprise him."

* * *

Celaena had no way to truly explain how fast everything had happened after the encounter in the alley.

After putting on their masks, pulling up their hoods and hiding their weapons again, Sam and Celaena shoved the sack Sam had brought over Farran's head and tied his hands and feet so he wouldn't be able to run upon waking up. They then dragged him out, seeing that everyone was just ignoring them drag a man down the street most likely due to not wanting to get involved, and went to the meeting point they had put in the deal for Ion Jayne. Jayne was already there with several guards when they arrived.

Revealing Farran and telling Jayne about the plan Farran and Arobynn had made, the couple waited until Jayne turned his back to speak to his men to strike and Celaena pulled a sword, stabbing the man through the chest.

They made quick work of the guards with him before they took both Farran and Jayne's bodies back to their own house and, using all of their muscles as people around them stopped to watch, Sam and Celaena lifted Jayne and hung him over the fence, making sure the spikes went right through him.

They waited for Farran to wake before doing the same to him.

They got away right as the royal guard geared down the road.

"We don't have long to finish packing." Sam said once he and Celaena were home and Celaena nodded.

It was when she went into the bathroom to rid her skin and clothing of blood that the situation wore down on her.

Arobynn had betrayed her. Out of jealousy. The man who had saved her life as a child and raised her into an assassin had tried to betray her and Sam, wanted her to go to Endovier, the mining slave prison camp, all because he was jealous. It made her heart clench and eyes begin to itch. It wasn't until Sam came up behind her and pulled her into his arms that she realised she was crying.

Sam silently drew her a bath and climbed in with her as she continued to cry and Celaena leant back into him, feeling a safety she hadn't felt since she was younger in Sam's arms.

"It's going to be okay. I love you." Sam whispered into her ear and Celaena turned around enough so she could rest her head on his chest.

The love Sam had for her was felt as he washed her skin and hair, as he got her out of the bath, dried and dressed her in something soft before laying her in the bed and as he held her, Celaena held him as tightly as she could.

"We need to finish getting ready to go." Sam mumbled into her hair after some time had passed and she had stopped crying, and Celaena huffed, feeling her own breath on her nose where it was pressed into Sam's throat.

"Thank you." She whispered into his skin and Sam smiled, lifting her chin and kissing her gently.

They were putting the last box onto the pile when a loud knock came at the door and when Sam checked, he was glad to see that it was proof of payment for services rendered. The man who handed it to him was gone the moment the parchment had left his hand.

"I'll go to the docks and double check with the captain i paid and then go to the bank to transfer the last of the money. Then i'll withdraw the rest and bring it back here where we will have all of our stuff in a carriage to go straight to the ship." Sam organised the plan as he geared himself up in case of a fight and Celaena nodded.

Biting her lip, she felt a fear she didn't understand go through her and it was only when Sam went to leave that she realised what it was and she quickly rushed to stop him.

"I... it sounds stupid, especially coming from me, but... i don't want you to go anywhere alone, not here. If Arobynn went to all that trouble to take you out..." Celaena was sure Sam was going to laugh at her, but when he lifted her head, his eyes were nothing but understanding.

The plan then changed. Getting herself geared up as well, Celaena went with Sam to the docks to double check on the deal before they took a carriage back to the apartment. Loading the carriage full of all of their items, the two took it to the bank and went in to transfer what they owed into Arobynn's account.

They were getting back into the carriage after they had withdrawn all of their money into trunks that they put into the carriage with their things that Arobynn found them.

"We transferred the last of the money. We no longer owe you a cent." Celaena said coldly and the look Arobynn gave was near deadly, paired with the fakest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"I'm guessing you heard the news." He stated and Sam nodded.

"We did. Truly sad. Our condolences. Now if you don't mind, we have to leave." Sam snarked and Arobynn stayed quiet. That was until Celaena went to close the door.

"I wonder how your family feel, seeing you now. A lost princess truly abandoning her kingdom." His murmur struck Celaena in the chest, but not in a way it would have just the day before.

No, now it just made her smile.

"Oh, I'll be back. And when i get back, knowing how to use what i have to the fullest, I'll take delight in using it to rip you apart and taking everything from you." She snarled and she was truly satisfied when his face filled with truly genuine fear.

The amulet that he threw through the door at her as she slammed the carriage door shocked her.

It was the Amulet of Orynth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, i know that this is wildly off course, but that's the point. 
> 
> I wanted to put the moment near the end in because in the actual books, the king made a comment when he was finally free from the Valg right before he died that he was able to hide massive plans like the clock tower and how he stopped magic from the Valg even though he was possessed by one so i wanted to use that in any way that i could. It seemed like the king had more control then anyone thought.
> 
> I understand this is probably a mess, but i hope it's enjoyable anyway.
> 
> I wanted to put it in early that the king wants Chaol to protect his son more then anything. The king does not know that Dorian has magic in this. Not even Dorian does. Only Chaol knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Please leave some feedback!

Celaena looked around the new apartment and felt a nervous, but happy feeling bubble up in her.

It had taken her and Sam a week after arriving in the Southern Continent, deciding to stay in the city of Antica, to find an apartment, and as soon as they had, they got all of their things from the boat and moved it before going to the bank in the city to open a vault to put their money in.

Taking a deep breath, Celaena looked around the new place and felt herself smile. While it had been expensive for just one room, Celaena knew as soon as she had stepped through the door that she had to have it. Opening a heavy oak door to enter, it having a key lock and a bolt on the inside for extra security, you walked into a large, open room with white walls and wooden floors. On the wall to the right of the door there was a bookshelf built into the wall and across the room on the back wall were wooden cupboards going along the entire width of the room. To the right, the wall had a large balcony and double glass doors opening onto it and there were large windows on either side of the door with white breezy curtains covering them. To the left was a decently large outcrop in the wall where the kitchen was, it simple but perfect for two people. On that same wall in the main area of the room there was a wonderful brick fireplace with a wooden mantle and a little further down, a doorway lead into a wonderfully large room with two large windows along the back wall, enough space between them for a large bed or large furniture. What had truly sold her though was the bathroom. Entering the bathroom through a door that was on the right when stepping into the bedroom, it opened into a bathroom made entirely of marble. Clearly made by someone intent to have extreme luxury, a large pool bath took up an entire third of the room, going from wall go wall with an automatic water system set up that allowed hot water and a small wall was placed a short distance from the back wall to hide where you would use the bathroom from anyone walking into the room, giving a huge sense of privacy. The apartment was made even better in Celaena's eyes as directly across from the bathroom door stood another door that lead into a walk in change room, it smaller then some, but perfect for her expensive and large dresses, there being a mirror from floor to ceiling on the wall of the door hiding some of the marble.

She and Sam had agreed that it was perfect for them and as she looked around looking at all of the boxes and bags of their belongings, she had to smile.

Walking into the bedroom with a box to start unpacking, it now having a bed, 2 sets of drawers, a dividing screen to change behind and 2 armoire's placed exactly how she wanted them, Celaena placed the box onto the bed.

Sam had left earlier that morning to go and find a market or store to buy food and supplies, they desperate for a bath, and to look for possible jobs they might be able to take and it gave Celaena some time alone for the first time in a little over a month.

She had felt the energy that filled the air of the kingdom, but she was refusing her body the power to do anything about it. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sam asked, knowing he was curious about the amulet and it made her feel scared.

She had been hoping that magic had been wiped out across the world, not just Erilea, if only for the fact of not having to explain. But as the day ended and a new one came along, she could feel that piece of her, the truth in her, want to come out.

How much power would erupt when it finally exploded after so many years of dis-use? How many people would get hurt in the crossfire?

What worried her more though was Sam.

She knew Sam had felt the energy thrumming through the air and she had watched the way his eyes had closed and he had sniffed the wind breezing past when they had stepped off the boat for the first time in weeks. When he had opened his eyes again, there had been a look in them that still hadn't faded and she knew that her curiosity was dying to ask, but it was like he knew and kept distracting her. First it was the need to find somewhere to live and then it was having to move all of their boxes to their new home. After that it was finding the beginnings of furniture. She knew that once he ran out of reasons to distract her, she would get her opening.

It turned out, however, that she didn't need one.

Sam called out to her when he arrived home and walking out of the bedroom, she smiled to see how much food he had managed to get.

"It should last us a week, maybe two." Sam said as he laid it all out on the wooden table placed in the center of the kitchen for preparing food on and Celaena thanked him and began to put it away.

"Hey. Can we sit down for a minute? I want to talk to you." Sam said suddenly as she put the last item away and Celaena raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" She asked. Instead of speaking, Sam took her hand and pulled her with him into the bedroom where he made her sit on the bed, he sitting beside her.

"I know I've been acting a little... strange since getting here and i didn't really know how or... or if i should tell you this, but i love you and i don't want to have any secrets with you so... Please ju-just listen. Don't interrupt until I'm done, okay?" Sam asked and the worry that covered his face and the nerves encasing his words made her nod right away.

"Okay. I-i... I have never told anyone this and as far as i know, Arobynn didn't know about it. I know i never showed him and i am certain my mother didn't say anything but... okay." Sam took a deep breath and tried to keep going, but his words fumbled all over each other and Celaena could see he was getting tenser by the second. Wanting to get him calm, she gently took his hands into hers before leaning in and gently pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him fall silent.

"Don't rush. Take your time." Celaena spoke softly and some of the tension bled out of Sam's shoulders.

"Right. I-i guess i should go back to the beginning. My mother, she... I'm not entirely sure if she knew who exactly my father was, being a courtisen made it a count of more than she could probably count. But, she used to tell me that the man she thought to be my father was a man in high power. Being beautiful, a lot of high officials would see her and offer her wares and she said that one day, a cousin of the King of Ardalan hired her services for a night. She believed that to be my father, I'm not sure why, but she was sure of it. She never told me the name, but either way it didn't make me feel good, even as a kid." Sam started and Celaena simply hummed, doing as he asked and keeping her words in for now. "She can't be sure however, because she said she blacked out that night and woke up the next morning back in her bedroom with no idea how she had made it home. I guess that's why she may think it was that night. As i got older, I started to think that if she blacked out, then it could really be anyone."

"That's true. It could really be anyone. Why does she seem so sure you're an offspring of a prince?" Celaena couldn't help herself, but Sam didn't seem to mind.

"I really don't know. She always said she would tell me when I was older, that i was too little. But then she was dead and i had no way of ever truly finding out, especially since i look exactly like her and nothing like my father. Which, is a blessing in a way.

"The day i found out she was dead and moved into the Keep, I cried until i passed out and when i woke up i..." Sam's eyes became haunted. "I woke up and my entire room was frozen."

"Frozen?" Celaena asked in disbelief.

"Frozen. To the point icicles were on the ceiling. I was so terrified, but i thought it was a dream so i tried to go back to sleep but then... i noticed that where i was laying was warm. No ice was around me."

Celaena knew her eyes were wider then she had ever had them before and her heart felt like it was in her throat. "Sam, do you-"

"It didn't happen again for a long time. I was too scared to even try after that and instead kept all emotions down as far as i could. A few short years later, magic was taken from Erilea and i thought that i would be safe, that i wouldn't ever have to worry again. But... the night you left for the desert, i got really angry so i went to punch my bedroom wall, but ice flew out of my hand and before i could even try to stop it, my room had a wall of ice right down the middle. I managed to get rid of it pretty quickly in a panic and i haven't even tried to do it again. And then... we arrived here and all i could feel was magic. It was in the breeze and it made my entire body feel warm." Sam explained and Celaena knew what he meant.

She knew he was still talking, trying to explain why he thinks he may was able to use magic when it was blocked, but Celaena very quickly became lost in her thoughts. She could tell Sam right now about everything, explain her entire life and let him know who she really was. But... she felt like she had no right. She had left Erilea, run away and even though she knew she would be happier here and away from Rifthold, she couldn't help but think about the lands of Terrasen where she was truly from and how she had run and abandoned them.

She had run away yet again and as she thought about Sam's honesty, she struggled to accept that one day she could maybe be honest about hers.

She didn't expect that day to be today, but when she came out of her thoughts to see Sam staring at her with a look she couldn't read, she knew she had said something wrong.

"What did i say?" She whispered in fear. Sam took a long time to answer.

"You... your name... Aelin? That's... how is that..."

Celaena swore filthily at herself and leapt up, making a sprint out of the room and to the front door. She was almost out when Sam's arm wound around her waist and dragged her back in. The door slammed and then she was slammed against it, Sam's hands slapping on either side of her head and his eyes boaring into hers.

"No. You... we have to talk about this. You can't run away just because you're scared to tell me more. You've already started."

She could feel her lungs struggle to get the air in and her eyes began to sting. "Please, i... i didn't mean it."

"Yes you did." He growled and Celaena swallowed. When the tears fell, Sam's expression softened and he leant in to press his forehead to hers.

"I'm not angry or upset with you. If this... if all you can tell me is that, then okay. We can talk another day. But I'm not mad and i won't hate you if you tell me the truth. I love you. Nothing you do could ever change that." Sam's whisper made the tears fall harder, but it gave Celaena just enough courage to tell him everything.

She told him about that horrific night ten years ago, where she had gone into her parents room and saw their window open, how she had closed it and climbed into her parents bed thinking that it was just wet with the rain. She told him how she awoke to a scream the next day and came to realize that she was covered in her parents blood. She told him about how she ended up in the river and how Arobynn had found her near dead hours or days later and offered to teach her how to be an assassin, that or throw her to the dogs. She told him how she changed her name to fit the new person that she was and how happy she was that she was able to hide in plain sight, but also glad that she was hidden. She then told him about her powers, how out of control they had been when she was little and how happy she truly was when magic vanished all those years ago.

When she finally finished telling him everything, having spoken nothing above a whisper, Celaena was seated in Sam's lap on the floor in the middle of the living room crying.

"Thank you for telling me." Sam mumbled into her ear and she curled up into him.

"You know, one day... one day i think we'll go back and take back Terrasen." Sam said out of nowhere and Celaena shot up.

"What."

"We can't stay here forever. We have to go back and fight for what is right. One day, when you're ready, you and i are going to sail back and figure out how to bring magic back before we take back the kingdom of Terrasen, take back what is rightfully yours. I think we could do it." Sam mused and Celaena shook her head in disbelief.

"You're insane."

"We've both been hiding our entire lives from the truth. One day we have to do the right thing, you know that. Not right now, maybe not for a couple years, but we should. Your people need you, Celaena. They need you to stand up and take back your birthright, be the Queen that you are truly meant to be and destroy the evil that the King of Ardalan seemed to have brought down upon us."

Looking to her, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close again.

She fell into his arms and let herself begin to wonder.

* * *

It was completely dark outside when he awoke seated on an armchair and taking a moment to come to, he realised where he was and smiled.

He had gone with his friend after dinner and had spent the next few hours playing pool in his chambers, laughing and having a few drinks in a laid back way that he usually wasn't granted as Captain of the Royal Guard.

Chaol Westfall slowly looked over to his friend in the dim light of the calming fire, they ending up in front of it as the night wound down talking about nothing, and was glad to see him relaxed and still asleep.

Prince Dorian Havilliard had been busy for weeks and finally catching up with his friend always made him feel more at ease.

Deciding that he would go back to sleep where he was, sore neck muscles later be damned, he was almost out when Dorian exhaled heavily and a freezing breeze suddenly raced through the room and Chaol became alert.

It took him a really long time to notice the ice forming on the couch, but as soon as he did, his eyes blew wide in pure fear and he stood.

Taking a tentative step closer to his friend, his hand dropping to where a dagger sat on his thigh, Chaol tried to find where the ice was coming from, but the longer he looked, the more he had to admit he knew exactly where it was coming from.

If he was being honest, this wasn't the first time he had seen this happen. Last year, Dorian and his mother had gotten into a raging argument about Dorian's promiscuity and having followed his friend to calm him afterwards, Chaol had stayed in his chambers when his friend decided to take a nap. The ice that had filled the room then had made him so terrified that he avoided Dorian for nearly an entire month claiming work duties. When he couldn't avoid him anymore, he forced himself to believe that he was simply hallucinating, that he didn't see the ice slowly running down from the bed his friend had been on filling the room. It was easier to do so when it seemed Dorian had no idea it had even happened.

Since then, even when ignoring him, Chaol kept his eyes closely on him in worry. If the king ever found out...

It made his blood run colder then the room had been.

Now was no different.

Chaol knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop it, not even knowing how, so instead he grabbed his sword and decided to keep watch, checking every exit and entrance methodically to make sure no one would enter or try to snoop.

As much as he was terrified for his life and for the life of his friend, he knew deep in his heart that he would rather die protecting him then to allow anyone to harm him, even if it was because of a magic that shouldn't exist.

It was right as the sun made the sky go from black to a dark, deep red as it began to rise, that Dorian woke up and looked to Chaol leaning in the doorway.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked in a yawn, not noticing the ice at all, and Chaol said nothing as he watched the ice fade fast, it having crept almost all the way to the fire. He forced his expression to stay stoic as the ice vanished and Dorian seemed completely oblivious.

"Oi. Chaol. You alive?" Dorian joked and Chaol blinked before allowing himself to relax enough to get an easy smile. His friend never had to know if Chaol could keep him protected.

"Sorry. I was thinking about going on a run and got lost in my head." Chaol said and Dorian chuckled, pushing himself to stand and stretching his body.

"Always thinking about exercise. I guess that makes sense given your role." Dorian then seemed to notice how cold it was and looked over to the windows only to frown seeing them closed.

"I closed them right before you woke up. There was a strong breeze coming through." Chaol thought on the spot and the frown immediately changed to an easy smile.

"Thank you. Now, you go and enjoy your run in the dark. I'm going back to bed until the sun is awake." Dorian stated and Chaol watched his friend walk to his bed. Staying for a long while, he slowly crept into his friends bedroom making sure he was asleep and feeling how much warmer the air was, he decided that he would be safe from another ice attack and took his leave.

Stepping out of the room, he shut the door and went to turn only to be startled within an inch of his life to see the king standing there staring at him.

He immediately noticed how insanely different the man looked from usual, especially his eyes, they being even a different colour, and he was processing that when the King shot forward and grabbed his shoulders, a wild panic in his eyes.

"Promise me that you will do anything to protect him. That no matter what, you will stay by his side." The King said lower then even a whisper, a panic so heavy lacing the words that Chaol could feel it leeching into him, his heart racing.

"Your High-"

"Stop. I don't have any time to explain. I'll be found any second. But promise me that, even if it means betraying me, you will protect him." He breathed, but Chaol kept staring, not knowing what to say. This man wa so wildly different it made him feel the need to reach for his sword. When he was given a harsh shake, he gave a hard nod to make it stop and the King nodded.

"He can never know this happened." The King demanded and Chaol promised in a stutter, so unsure of the man in front of him.

That was when loud, calculated and slow steps began to come from around the corner and Chaol's hackles rose so fast he felt like he got whiplash. Pulling out his sword just as fast, Chaol went to go check only to be yanked back by the king.

"No. Run. You need to run. This never happened. Go, now!" The king's words were filled with fear, but instead of running down the hallway in the opposite direction, Chaol shot for Dorian's chambers and threw himself inside, shutting the door and leaning into them heavily.

He pretended he didn't hear the choking sound outside and instead closed his eyes.

It seemed like only seconds later all noise was completely gone. Chaol chanced a look outside soon after to find no one there.

He didn't notice the symbol drawn in blood onto a corner of the chamber door as he hurried away from the area.

It was a bad dream. Just a bad dream. He had fallen asleep against the door before leaving. He made himself believe it as he ran as fast as he could away, even if he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

Sat in the throne room, the King was staring at Perrington with a dark scowl and his second was pacing back and forth.

"You became sloppy. Messy. You're lucky that no one saw." Perrington muttered darkly and the King stared at him saying nothing.

"Never again. This never happens again." Perrington demanded and the King just nodded, not remembering what had even happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this terrible, but I've been trying to write this chapter for a while now and this is the direction my brain took it on.  
> I also know it's kinda short and I'm sorry. I'll make the next one longer.  
> The next chapter will also include Sam and Celaena a lot more.  
> I need feedback on this one because i want people to let me know if they want me to put Chaol and Yrene together like canon because they're perfect or should i mess around and put Chaol and Dorian together to just make it that much extra?  
> Please let me know your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!!

It had been a month since the terrifying encounter with the King and Chaol had yet to stop thinking about the words he had said.

_'Promise me that, even if it means betraying me, you will protect him.'_

The words rang in his head near constantly and it had only gotten louder when later that same day, as he gave a daily report to the King, the man had seemed completely back to normal, his eyes back to their usual darkness and attitude cold and stoic. It had thrown him through a loop and made him stutter as he spoke. When asked what was wrong, he gave some half assed comment on pains from sleeping wrong making him have a headache and the relief that flooded him when everyone seemed to believe the bad lie choked him.

Since then, the captain had put every lick of energy that he had into trying to find any book that had information on what was happening to his friend with little luck and the patience he generally held was beginning to wane.

He was sitting deep in the library looking through a book on the Havilliard family legends when one of his men, Ress, came up to him.

"Sir, i have been asked to get you by the King. He said that he has something that he needs to speak with you about urgently." The man said and Chaol nodded, shutting the book and going to put it back only for Ress to take it from him.

"I'll put them back. He sounded... i don't know... stressed. I'm worried." Ress stated and Chaol gently placed a hand on Ress' shoulder. He was too young to have that look on his face.

"I'm sure it's just about a threat of some kind. He gets a lot of those. Don't stress. I'll sort this out, alright?" Chaol said with a small, but gentle smile, and Ress' shoulders dropped slightly in relief. "Now, where does the king want to see me?"

Leaving right then to head to the King's private chambers, a room he had never before been in, Chaol let the worry Ress had shown to fill him to the brim. He was Captain of the Guard, yes, but he had never been summoned like this, especially not directly to the King's room. To have suddenly been asked to go there made no sense and Chaol knew that having his guard up would be the safest thing to do.

His hand was resting on the hilt of his sword when he knocked on the door and he almost drew it out when the door was thrown open half a second later.

The King looked much like he did the night in the hallway outside of Dorian's room and Chaol had no time to prepare when the King grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him. Chaol said nothing as the King dragged him up to his personal library where many books sat stacked on the table with a sack thrown over a chair.

"I know you've been looking up my family history so... you have four minutes to grab every book that you can and get them to your room." The King said. Chaol only moved enough muscles to look to him in confusion. "Chaol, you are a good man so just take the books. If i had any time to explain, i would, but i don't so just do it. These will help explain some things. Nobody is ever allowed to know that you have these and when you bring them back, make sure that no one sees you. Leave the sack by the entrance when you do and be sure to leave no trace that it was you that had them on them."

"Why would that matter, your Highness?"

"It just does. Now do it. You have only 3 minutes left." The King said and Chaol hesitantly nodded before walking to the table, taking the sack and beginning to pile books in. When the King stepped up to him to help him hurriedly shove them in, Chaol could feel the mans nerves and continued to say nothing. When the last book was in, making the sack so heavy that Chaol could barely lift it, the man all but ran from the room at the King's insistence.

By the time he finally got to his room and dumped the sack by his desk, his arms felt like jelly.

He knew that, just like last time, he couldn't ever mutter a single word to anybody about how the King had behaved, but this time he really began to wonder. It was like two different people were taking in turns playing the king and Chaol didn't like the dreadful feeling that sat heavily in the bottom of his heart when he thought about it. Something was wrong with the man that he called his King, something dangerous, and he didn't know if he really wanted to figure out what.

* * *

"So what did the King need?" Ress asked that night as they sat in the dining hall, Dorian on Chaol's left and Ress across from him, Brullo across from Dorian and a few other men spread out over the table, and everyone looked to him, most subtley except for Dorian, Brullo and Ress who looked directly at him.

"You saw my father today?" Dorian asked in complete confusion and Chaol felt like a dear in headlights. Taking a moment to chew his food, he thought over what he should say to cover up. When he took to long to answer, Ress decided to start.

"He found me walking down a hall and told me he needed to speak to Chaol as soon as possible. He looked so... differe-"

"He was fine." Chaol cut him off and his tone made it clear to Ress to stop talking. "He had some concerns about a threat he had received and wanted to make sure that i was doing my job."

"What was the threat?" Brullo asked.

Chaol was glad that his mind was working fast that day as he was able to quickly say "There's a rumour that an assassin was hired to kill him. Celaena Sardothien to be exact. I did some digging and found out that rumour is false."

"How do you know? She could be biding her time. No one who knows who she is is alive to tell us." Brullo pointed out.

"It can't be her because she no longer resides in Rifthold. She left the entire continent as far as i know. People in the streets are talking about it. She fled right after she killed Ion Jayne and Rouke Farran." Chaol was glad he had learnt that piece of information when he did.

"So it really was her?" Brullo asked and Chaol nodded.

"How did she kill them?" Dorian asked.

"Jayne was killed by a sword through the chest before he was hung on his own fence and then Farran was killed by being dropped on the fence. That's at least how it seemed from how much blood was there. The staff of the house tried to save him, but they couldn't stop the bleeding once they got him down and he had already lost so much by that point that it would have been fruitless had they managed." Ress replied and Dorian made a face.

"That sounds brutal."

"Considering she was betrayed by her own boss, I'd say the King of the Assassin's is lucky he didn't end up with the same fate." Chaol said and everyone within hearing range turned to look at him fully. Dorian was quick to ask how he knew that and Chaol replied "I questioned some of the staff of Farran and Jayne on what the motive may have been and one of the maids had overheard Arobynn Hamel and Farran making a deal to kill an assassin named Sam Cortland and then trap Celaena Sardothien and get her sent to Endovier."

"Why would he do something like that to his two best?" One of the guards a little further down the table asked.

"I believe Arobynn was in love with Celaena, but she was with Sam and made it clear she would never pick Arobynn over Sam. Arobynn seemed to be a bit possessive over her."

"How did a maid hear all of this and willingly tell the Captain of the Royal Guard? She would become a target if Arobynn found out and so would our men." Brullo said and a hard look made it's way onto Chaol's face, one that made his eyes seem to darken.

"She was already dying when i found her in the alleyway. She wanted it to be off of her chest so she knew she did something helpful before she died."

"What was causing her to die?" A young guard beside Brullo asked and Chaol looked to him, biting down the snapping tone he had almost used when he realised it was one of the brand new recruits to the guard, he barely sixteen. Thinking over his words, Chaol took the last bite of his food and answered as he stood.

"She worked where criminals convene. What do you think happened to a young girl in an alleyway?"

Everyone who overheard stayed silent for the rest of lunch.

* * *

As Chaol read through the books, deciding to keep notes in a journal that he hid separately just in case, the Captain found himself becoming worried that he would say something he knew that he shouldn't know. The wealth of knowledge the books held on not just magic and the Havilliard family, but also the Galathynius family gave Chaol an idea on what Dorian was dealing with. He still, however, couldn't find why Dorian was able to unknowingly use said magic and his fear began to grow more and more as more questions developed and nothing got answered.

It was weeks after he got ahold of the books that the King informed him that Aedion Ashryver was coming down from the North for a debriefing and despite not liking him very much, Chaol knew he should use the opportunity to ask Aedion if he knew anything about his families' history or even anything about how magic came to an end as it did.

Standing in the Throne room awaiting Aedion and his men, Chaol stood tall and proud about six feet from the King's throne and he could almost hear his heartbeat with how hard it was pounding. Chaol normally didn't stand this close to the King, even when he was debriefing him, and it made his skin almost crawl as the King himself had demanded he stand there. The King had other guards that he made stand this close, one's not under Chaol's chain of command, and the young man felt that something was weird. By the look on the Prince's face from where he sat some ways away, he knew he was thinking the same thing.

When Aedion entered with only five other men, explaining that _"the others were held up along the way, but would be there in a few short weeks",_ Chaol slowly began to feel bored with the formal meeting. He had just started to think about the questions that he wanted to ask Aedion when he got a chance to get him alone when the King spoke.

"While we have an understanding that you are in charge of your own men, I do not want nor need your men acting up while staying in my castle."

"Of course not, Your Highness. I will make it very clear to them to keep in line." Aedion's small smirk as he spoke made Chaol frown. He didn't like that smirk.

"I have full belief that you will, but... I do not feel that while you are in my castle that you should have control when i have perfectly good people here whose men are much more in line then yours ever have been or could be." The next words took even Perrington by surprise. "While you are here in my Kingdom and staying in my castle, you will be taking orders from Captain Westfall. This includes you and all of your men. He is one of my best, better then you in many ways."

Chaol went numb.

He never thought for a second that he was above Aedion in any way and Chaol felt his mind begin to whirl.

Why would the King do something like this? He very clearly hadn't told his decision to anyone judging by the looks on the Lord's faces around him, so what was he planning?

He turned his head to look at the King only to find him looking back and Chaol felt his eyes slightly widen.

The King's eyes were different again.

As he was coming back to himself, Chaol looked back out over the room and looked at Aedion who seemed indifferent so he turned back to the King hoping to find anything in his face explaining his decision.

He held in his horrified gasp as he watched the King's eyes change to something dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long to post this. My mental health is trash lol. Sorry it's also short.  
> Anyway, a question from last chapter, would you like Dorian/Chaol or Dorian/Manon and Chaol/Yrene? Please let me know!

Celaena had to say as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom that she was becoming worried.

Almost right after Sam had confessed to Celaena the truth about his powers, he had been starting to lose control of them in his sleep and for the tenth time, Celaena had woken up to ice creeping its way along the bedsheets and freezing her arm closest to Sam.

She watched in silence as the ice slowly filled the bed and her mind began to wonder. When she was a child, she had done as much research as her young mind could handle and one thing she had learnt was that the Havilliard family were known to possess the ability of raw magic, most able to control the power of ice. It had only stuck with her as she had wondered if her fire magic was able to melt it. She still had that thought as she watched her boyfriend sleep, but she knew to bring it up and try and really point at to who his father actually was would end in disaster. Not only did he not have control of the magic he possessed, one that he somehow was able to use in a place magic no longer existed, but it was becoming more clear what family he belonged to by blood and the fear of that being discovered made her skin crawl.

Celaena walked out into the kitchen and got herself some water, going to sit on the couch and staring out of the window. Being in Antica, Celaena had a chance to become a healer like she always hoped to and she desperately wanted to take it. She had yet to have an issue with her magic now that it was an option and she knew it would only be a matter of time before it blew out of her like a bomb, but the she couldn't help but hope that it was permantly gone.

She decided early in the morning to go there and see what she would be able to do about the issue so dressing in a simple and classy sky blue dress, Celaena walked all the way to the Torre Cesme.

She was absolutely enthralled before even entering the building.

It took Celaena some time to find the Healer on High's office, but when she did, it was thankfully only a short wait before the woman was able to see her. Stepping into the office, Celaena swiftly took a seat across from the aging woman and found herself in a staring contest, one that made her feel safe, yet vunerable, in a way she hadn't felt since her mother died.

"Before we speak on what you are here for, please tell me your name. My name is Hafiza. I'm sure you know my role here." The older woman said and Celaena thought through her answer. She knew it was most dangerous to answer with her real name, but the name Celaena made her worry as well. What if the news got down here about what her profession had been?

Ultimately, she went with the safest option. "My name is Celaena Sardothien. I come from Erilea." The look Hafiza gave her made it clear she knew what she did.

"Not to be... upsetting, but i don't believe such an esteemed assassin would be as young or as beautiful as you. Nor would she reek of magic."

"H-what?" Celaena's heart felt like it sat in her ass and Hafiza smiled kindly at the look on her face.

"You don't get to be in my position without learning a trick or two. I don't so much smell it as can feel it. You must have a severe lack of control of it for me to be able to feel it this strong."

Celaena simply sat staring, but that had no effect on Hafiza.

"I heard that magic is gone from Erilea so it makes sense as to why you were able to pull that off. May i ask however, just how old you are?" Celaena swallowed.

"I'm seventeen."

"Really? How long have you been an assassin?"

Celaena narrowed her eyes, but knew being honest would be her safest bet. "I was eight when i was found by the King of Assassin's Arobynn Hamel half frozen to death. He began training me as soon as i was healthy enough and i had my first job by the age of nine." Hafiza gave her a soft hum and just watched her for a long while before she leant forward, placing her forearms on the desk.

"Tell me, Celaena, why you are really here."

"I... when i was a child, i always wanted to become a healer. The power to help others with magic amazed me, still does in fact, and i have always wanted to learn even the smallest thing about it. It is in my family line to carry the power and even if i didn't possess the magic, i want to know all about it. I am wondering if you would be able to help me with that."

"In your family line? I have heard a lot of family names when it comes to healer heritage, but Sardothien is not one of them." Hafiza said with a tone of airiness and Celaena stopped breathing for a long moment, trying hard tp think of a response. Thankfully, Hafiza just smiled and told her not to worry, her secret was safe, and Celaena immediately relaxed.

"You have definitely come to the right place to learn if that is a power that you possess. There is something more pressing i want to discuss first. The rest of your magic." Celaena raised an eyebrow. "If you do not have a good control on the magic that you possess, then helping you discover the power of healing may end in complete disaster. Before i am willing to teach you, i need to know if you have a good control."

The former assassin's slumping form was very much enough of an answer for the old woman.

"If you would like, i can search around for someone that will be able to teach you to control your magic. In the mean time, i have a proposition for you. Being an assassin, you know how to weild many weapons, correct?"

"Yes I do." Celaena replied automatically and Hafiza stood, coming around the desk and motioning for Celaena to stand, which she did.

"I could always use someone to guard my girls on some of their riskier jobs and to also protect the tower. If you would like, i can take you on temporarily as a guard. If you can use a weapon to protect them, that would do a great service. It will also give you the ability to see their magic in action and you can learn how they use it which, when the time comes, will be useful to you."

Celaena felt a warmth fill her at the opportunity and she almost immediately agreed, knowing she was more then capable of protecting someone with her skills, even if they were brutish and more violent then a general guard.

The two began to hash out more of the details, Hafiza writing it all down in a contract of sorts to make sure that all of the details were correct and when they finally finished, Celaena felt her stomach trying to eat itself, she forgetting she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Right as she went to leave however, Celaena's mind went right to Sam and she quickly turned back.

"One last thing. My partner, he... he has been having extreme trouble controlling his magic while he is sleeping and it is starting to become an issue. When you reach out to find someone to help me control my magic, would it be alright for you to find someone for him as well?"

"Of course. What are his powers so i know who to look for? Does he also possess fire magic?"

Celaena bit her lip hard as nerves clenched in her stomach. "I'm not entirely sure, but i have reason to believe he possesses raw magic." She saw a slight flash in Hafiza's eyes and she was thankful that she was able to control her facial muscles, not wanting to really know what the woman was thinking.

"Of course. I will do what i can to assist. In the mean time, try getting him to test his magic. If it is coming out in his sleep, it wont be long before it becomes a very serious problem. If you have any issues, bring him here and i will find a tonic to help him dampen them until someone can help him with control."

Celaena walked home slowly thinking of the best course of action. Having a job in the works gave Sam more time to be alone and it made her start to worry about what he would do while alone. She had just thought of asking Hafiza if Sam could also work as a guard when she got home and stepping inside, she stopped short.

Sam stood in the centre of the room still in his pyjama pants and no shirt staring in horror at his hands and all around him was ice, it slowly growing to cover even the ceiling. Looking up at her, Sam showed his face, showing frozen tear tracks on his face.

"Help me."

**Author's Note:**

> So. I have read a lot more of the series and i do have to say that i love Celaena and Rowan as well, but i still will never get over Sam.  
> I also love Chaol and Yrene so i plan to write something on that one day too.
> 
> I know this probably sucks, but please be kind. Leave comments below. I take constructive criticism as it helps me be better.


End file.
